Phantom of the Kill Fanfic: Phantom's Skies
by JennoraStarry
Summary: Complications of Commander Sora Segerki's life and enjoyment with her units.
1. Prolouge and Opening

_**Phantom's Skies**_

 _ **Prolouge**_

"… _Sora! Get up right now!"_

" _Huh?! What's wrong?"_

" _There's no time to explain. You need to hide quickly!"_

" _Brother, what's going on? Why do you look scared?"_

 _ **BANG! BANG!**_

" _They're here?! Sora get to the underground room and don't come out no matter what!"_

" _But brother… what about you?"_

 _ **SMASH!**_

" _Sora! Hide now!"_

" _Takado come back! TAKADO!"_

The world we live in is filled with so many amazing phenomenal events. Did you know that every living thing has their own life story? Rather if it's extraordinary or incredibly simple we all have our own history. It so… complicated but very simple at the same time. How can something like that exists?

There is a lot of stories I really like to share you all. However, I decided share you my story. It's nothing extraordinary or completely simple…

"Congratulation ma'am! We have now deem to the position of 'Commander' in Project Killer. We hope to see progress greatly in the future."

My name is Sora Sagerki. I'm a completely normal girl, who is now part of an important project.

 _ **Opening theme**_

 _Reach out and take hold of your wishes_

 _The chance has appear for both you and I_

 _And with all our bonds, I know we'll get by_

 _Dreams will never die_

 _Stop standing in the shadows, and bring light to your heart_

 _Don't think that all your failures mean you have to let your dreams go_

 _That's not your style, I know_

 _If ever you're cast aside and broken apart_

 _Know that I'll be there beside you whenever your hope fades_

 _So never be afraid_

 _There's always a secret every souls kept deep within_

 _Even one in fame, like a VIP, is no exception_

 _Everyone has a dream they wish will come be_

 _Even me_

 _So go, and take hold of all your wishes_

 _Abandon all your worries_

 _I'm here at the wheel as your guide_

 _So take your place on the stage_

 _It's showtime!_

 _The chance has appear for both you and I_

 _And with all our bonds, I know we'll get by_

 _Dreams will never die_

 _(Song: VIP by SID)_


	2. Introduction

_**Phantoms' Skies**_

 _ **New Commander**_

"Welcome to HQ, Commander Sagerki. Did you have a good morning?"

"Yup! Thanks for asking miss!"

Sora Sagerki steps into the building with a full grin on her face. Today marks her first day working as the new commander in the Ragnarok Institute. After a long year of training, enrollment, and several mock trials, Sora has finally earn the position as commander. She also was overjoyed to learn that she will also be a part of an important project known as ' _Project Killer_.' Many people say that this project is extremely dangerous and most have lost their lives out on the field. This, however, never bothered Sora at all. She is a well-trained spear wielder and an excellent in hand-to-hand combat.

As Sora enters into district 1 lobby room, she is greeted by a woman who was wearing a white lab coat.

"Well now, you must be Commander Sora Sagerki."

Sora smiles and salutes to the woman.

"Yes ma'am!" she says, "Commander Sora at your service!"

The woman chuckles, "There's no need to be so formal. My name is Valyn. I'm a researcher in charge of Project Killer. I've been tasked with developing Killer Princes and Princesses."

"I've heard of that!" Sora exclaims before taking Valyn's hand and shaking it, "It's really on an honor to finally meet you. I'm so glad we'll be working together for the rest of the project."

"So am I! Let's work hard together ok?"

Sora nod her head and smile once again.

"So when do I get meet my units?" Sora asks.

"They'll arrive in a moment. One of them, however…" Valyn drifts to give herself a moment finish, "I can't seem to find him."

"Huh? What happened?"

"You remember the incident two days ago, right?" Valyn asks the commander.

"Yeah I do. A bunch of Eldritchs ambushed the town and tried to attach Yggdrasill. Did something happen during the incident?"

"Yes. A woman named Tyrfing was critically injured during battle. She's still recovering from it, but he hasn't been feeling so good ever since."

Sora thought about the situation for a moment until her nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok then. How about I go look for this guy? He isn't in the building, so he must be in the town somewhere."

"Huh? You want find this man even though you've never seen him before?" the researcher question her.

"Don't worry! I'm sure ill figure that out along the way. I'll be back in a flash."

"I don't think you can- Wait! Sora come back!"

After that, Sora ran out of the room before Valyn could stop her.

…

"Phew! I've checked everywhere in town and still no sign of him."

Sora has search all around the town for the male person for three hours but no results were made. By this point, Sora was completely exhausted from walking around town. She decides to find a nearby park bench so that she could take a break for a moment. When she does happen to cross one, a man was already sitting there with his back turn towards her.

He seem to be 21 year old man. His had short spikey silver hair that shined lightly like starlight and white pale skin that resembled to snow. The man wore a black long sleeved jacket, a red long scarf, black fingerless gloves, grey long pants, and smoke grey shoes. Overall, this man was incredibly handsome yet he seem so upset. Sora wanted to change that. She never like seeing people upset.


	3. Laevateinn (M)

"Excuses me!"

The strange man was startled by Sora's loud voice. He turns his head to find a tan-skinned young woman with short black hair and two different colored eyes that were pink and blue, wearing a long white scarf, a blue long shirt holds tightly by a black obi, dark blue skirt, black shoes, and black and blue fingerless gloves. As she approaches, Sora smiles sweetly at him. The man stares at her as he wonders where she came from.

Sora calls out to him again.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you? My legs are starting to give out on me."

The man continues to stare at Sora for a while longer before he shook his head. Sora walks past the bushes of pink roses and sits right next to the man. As soon as that happens, the stranger scoots away from the girl by a few inches.

"This place looks really cool! Do you come here often?" Sora asks him.

The stranger nods his head once.

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing much." the stranger spoke, "I just needed to clear my head for a while."

"Oh, I see."

The conversation ends just like that. The stranger soon notices that the young woman is still staring at him with complete fascination. This made him a bit irritated. All he wants to do was have a moment with himself. However, this strange small woman doesn't seem to understand his mood.

"What?" the man growls at her.

"I didn't say anything," Sora replies.

"Then why are you staring at me? Is there something assuming to you?"

"No, it's just that... you're really cute."

"Huh?!"

The stranger's cheeks turn rosy red as Sora continue on.

"I really like cute things. So I can't help it but look at it something that's incredibly cute!"

"Uhh, thanks, I guess."

"Aww, you're blushing! Now you're even cuter than before."

"S-shut up!"

The man turns his head away to hide his red face.

"What's with this chick?" he mumbles to himself, "Is she trying lower my defenses to make use of-

"Wow! You're eyes look really pink!" Sora compliments as she moves closer to the stranger's face.

The stranger's cheeks became even redder, "Whoa! W-why are you so close to me?!"

"You're actually the first guy I have ever met who has pink eyes! That's so crazy!"

"Says the one who's eye colors aren't even the same."

Sora giggled at that comment, "You may be right about that. So what's your name?"

"...it's Laevateinn."

"Laevateinn? That's a cool name! I'm Sora. Sora Sagerki."

Strange name. "Why are you doing this?" Laevateinn questions.

Sora tilts her in response to that question, "Doing what?"

Laevateinn was dumbfounded by her answer but continues on, "We just met for the first time, yet you treat me like I'm one of you best friends. Why is that?"

"Well, isn't it normal to talk new people and become friends? That's how it works for me!" Sora replies with a smile.

"Not everyone can become friends that quickly, you know."

"That's true, but at least talking to that person just once is a good way to start off. I wouldn't mind having a slow process of becoming friends with new people."

"You would actually still hang out with that person even though you just met? What are you stupid?"

"Maybe. But isn't that what I'm doing right now?"

"This is something completely different!" Laevateinn rebuffs. He may seem that is very annoyed by this strange girl but deep down he wasn't. Laevateinn was completely fascinated by this young girl's way of thinking. He never met anyone with this much positivism in her mind. He wouldn't mind if he got to speak with her anytime. However, a new voice interrupts that conversation.

"Zero! There you are!"

Valyn spots the two of them at the park and jogs up to them. Laevatienn sighs in annoyance and turns towards the scientist.

"Hey, Valyn. I didn't think you find me all the way here." Laevateinn greets.

"So this is where you've been hiding! I told you to remain a the control room until I came back from speaking with HQ!" Valyn scolds him.

"You spoke with HQ?" Sora asks

"So they gave us the go sign," Laevatienn stood up and starts walking out of the garden. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get back to the field right now!"

"Not so fast!" Valyn blocks his path before Zero could escape. "Before you even think about heading back out there, you need a commander to keep you under control."

"What!? I don't need anyone to babysit me!" Zero exclaims.

"That's not what she really meant," Sora explains, "What she means is you need someone has Vibium, a substance that can stabilize Killium. That way it can lessen the chance of you going on a rampage."

"How did you know about Killiums?" Zero quetions Sora.

"That's because she's your new commander. This is Sora Sagerki." Valyn states.

"Her? She's a little girl!"

"Little?!" Sora got agitated by that comment. " I'll have you know I'm 21 years old."

"Huh? You act like a 15-year-old yet you that old?" Zero asks. This only angered Sora even more.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Sora warns him.

"Go ahead. I'm not afraid of getting hit by a little girl." Zero jokes until-

"Hiya!"

With Sora's height, she was able to punch Zero with a low blow. The punch was so hard, Zero had collapsed and groan on the ground in pain.

"DON'T CALL ME 'LITTLE!'" Sora shouts at him.

"Valyn chuckles before telling herself, "I figure this girl might good for Zero."


End file.
